


"Are you enjoying yourself?"

by Lightwood_alec_1



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Grinding, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwood_alec_1/pseuds/Lightwood_alec_1
Summary: AU-Chasten leaves the campaign and becomes a stripper and Peter goes to try and find him.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	"Are you enjoying yourself?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is low-key a Shameless scene, but Peter and Chasten deserve some hot scenes.

Peter hated the night club. The lack of vision and the gross aroma of tequila and sweat was never appealing to him. He glanced around the club hoping that no one that no one recognized him because this could be bad for his political image. He looked at the bar. He watched the stage. He looked at the couches and quickly spotted him. Chasten; he was wearing a loose tank top skin tight shorts. 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺! Peter thought as he walked toward him. He was dancing on top of another guy. 

“Hey! Can I interrupt?” Peter said, pushing Chasten’s shoulder to separate him from the random guy. He turned to look at Chasten, who looked stunned. Chasten quickly got up from the guy’s lap and turned to look at Peter. 

“He is kinda busy right now.” The random guy budded in. Peter looked at the guy and got defensive. Peter was not exactly the tallest guy in the world, but when he wanted to, he could be intimidating. Chasten quickly realized that he needed to get Peter away from this guy. 

“Time’s up.” Chasten quickly said to the guy. He stepped toward Peter. The guy got up scoffing and walked away. Chaten looked Peter up and down. 𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴. Chasten thought. Peter always looked like a politician whether he liked it or not.

“Where the hell have you been Chasten?” Peter immediately said. His eyes were scanning Chasten’s face and body. “And what the hell are you wearing?” 

“$50 gets you a dance.” Chasten said flatly. Peter scrunched up his eyebrows. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Either you pay $50 or I have to move on to the next person.” Chasten repeated. 

Peter quickly realized what Chasten was and handed him $50. Chasten pushed Peter back into the couch. He swiftly straddled Peter’s legs and started grinding. 

Chasten lowered his head to put his mouth next to Peter’s ear, “Are you enjoying yourself?” He continued to grind against Peter, using the back of the couch to grip onto. 

“Am I enjoying myself? No! I spent the entire day looking for you!” Peter said, completely pissed. He quickly regretted the way he said it. He took a deep breath and looked up at Chasten. “Your family is really worried about you. Where have you been?” Peter kept trying to get Chasten to look him in the eyes, but Chasten kept his head down. 

“I guess public life wasn’t really the life for me.” Chasten said, grabbing Peter’s hands to rest on his hips. Chasten let out low moans. Peter couldn’t focus. He hadn’t felt Chasten in weeks and frankly he missed his body. 

“But this life is?” Peter said, trying to keep his composure while Chasten kept grinding on his growing erection. “I can’t talk to you like this! Can we go somewhere more private and talk about this?”

“$250.” Chasten said, running his hands through Peter’s hair. 

“Fine.” Peter said immediately. He would pay anything to get Chasten back. 

“Follow me” Chasten said, grabbing Peter’s hand and walking them both to the back of the club with private rooms. They went into a small room that was dark and had a chair. Chaten quickly pushed Peter to sit as they resumed the position they had. Chasten began moving his hips again and put his hands on Peter’s torso.The room was significantly quieter, but it was still really hard to see anything. 

“Where have you been?” Peter finally broke the silence. He was trying to stop the moans from coming out of his mouth. Chasten felt really good. “You said you were going to see your parents weeks ago. But they said that they haven’t seen you for months.” Peter placed a hand on Chasten’s cheek to try and get him to look him in the eye. Chasten quickly grabbed Peter’s hands and placed them back on his hips. 

“Why don’t you just relax and let me make you feel good.” Chasten said as he dipped his head to place his lips on Peter’s neck. Chasten knew how much Peter loved neck kisses. Peter tried to resist, but he was only human. 

“Chas--uhhh” Peter let out a moan that drove Chasten crazy. He began to move his hips faster, grinding against Peter’s dick. He could feel Peter getting harder and he was too. “We have to talk about this eventually” Peter said, giving up on trying to have a serious conversation right now. 

“Hmm” Chasten moaned in response. Chasten’s hands continued to roam around Peter’s waist. He always loved how his waist looked in his button up shirts. Peter began to give in and started to move his hands around Chasten. He grabbed his ass as he thrusted up against him. They both let out a breathless moan. Peter had not had sex for weeks and was getting desperate. He knew that he was not going to last much longer. Chasten felt it too. He missed the way Peter felt and he was so horny having Peter feel him up. 

“Chasten--” Peter said with a drunken voice. He knew that Chasten’s lips were going to leave a mark, but he didn’t care. It felt so good. He was really close. He continued to move with Chasten’s hips and tried to add more friction. Chasten was close too. He knew that Peter just needed that extra push, so he began palming Peter’s dick. “FUCK!” Peter yelled as he came in his pants. Chasten kept grinding and was soon coming in his pants too. 

“That was fun.” Chasten said flatly and stood up, as if nothing had just happened. Peter sat in the chair taking deep breaths and running his hand through his hair. Chasten watched Peter’s eyes full of adrenaline. He resisted crawling back onto Peter for a round two. He opened the door and started to walk out. 

“We still have to talk.” Peter said, still trying to catch his breath.

“Meet me outside in 10 minutes.” Chasten said, leaving the room.


End file.
